


Who Wants That Perfect Love Story Anyway?

by mccolfer



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, also vilde's repressed lesbian feelings, feat kasper the mysterious ghost boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccolfer/pseuds/mccolfer
Summary: Six times someone from the girl group was maybe a little too involved in Isak and Even's relationship and one time someone had no idea what was going on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've started three (3) Skam fics since posting my last one and this was the only one to get done. Possibly the only one to ever get done, with my work ethic. Pray for me. 
> 
> The title is from [Part II (On The Run)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9-RFvvOTS0s) by Jay Z which played at the end of episode 8. The answer is the girl group does, they want that perfect love story, for Isak and Even.
> 
> EDIT: I wrote this before season 4 so Sana and Even don't know each other. It still kind of almost works though, if you pretend Sana is just pretending not to know Even. And ignore her POV. Which kind of sucks anyway, so...

**Eva**

_Tuesday 4.10.16 11.35_

“Hi, Vilde? Was it?”

Eva tilted her head in consideration of the tall boy in front of her. Who was _he_? She’d never seen him before? He was gorgeous though… Why was he talking to Vilde?  Eva leaned back to meet Sana’s eyes behind Vilde back, but Sana was too busy glaring at the guy herself.

“Oh!” Vilde seemed just as confused as Eva, and a bit flustered. “Yes! From yesterday! And you’re Even right?” She was blushing up to her ears. Eva smiled fondly at her friend, then turned back to the boy in front of her. He was grinning charmingly as he pulled out a chair to sit in front of the three girls.

“Can I ask you something?” The boy, Even apparently, asked.

“Sure!” Vilde bit her lip nervously. Eva almost wanted to put a calming hand on her back, to ease her friend’s anxiety, but she didn’t want to embarrass her.

“Who was that guy you were talking to yesterday? After you talked to me.”

Eva could see Vilde’s face fall at the question. This boy wasn’t here to ask to be the boyfriend she’s wanted for years. Now she did place a comforting hand on the small of Vilde’s back, under the table where Even couldn’t see.

“Jonas?” Vilde offered. Eva perked up at the mention of her ex-boyfriend.

Even shrugged. “Was he the blond one?”

“No…” Vilde frowned, who was blond at that table? “Did you mean Magnus?”

“He was wearing a hat.” Even supplied, gesturing towards his own head to indicate where a hat would go.

“Oh! Isak!” Vilde nodded.

“Isak…” Even said, smiling softly. _Oh_ … so maybe Even was here looking to be someone _else’s_ boyfriend.

“What do you need to know about Isak?” Sana asked harshly, speaking up for the first time since Even showed up in front of their table.

“I was just wondering if you knew if he was interested in guys in anyway?” Even asked boldly. Eva was taken aback, she hadn’t met anyone their age who was openly gay. Even Eskild had told her he waited until he got to university to officially come out.

“Um…” Eva started, considering her options. Maybe she could help Isak out. What if he was still in love with Jonas and he needed someone to help him forget about his straight best friend? “I wouldn’t exactly say that he’s _definitely_ straight…”

Eva could see in her peripheral vision Sana turning to shoot daggers at her. It was almost as if Noora had never left.

“Yeah!” Vilde added. “Once we asked a Ouija board about him and the spirits just said ‘homo’!”

Eva nodded along with her, that excuse was much better than the porn she’d seen on Isak’s phone last year. And the looks she’d seen him shooting at Jonas. And her trying to drunkenly make out with him only to get firmly rejected.

“Oh really?” Even had his eyebrows raised and a grin on his face, “Do you guys know if he’s going to be a part of your Kosegruppa?”

Vilde’s face fell again, “Well, he didn’t seem very into it when we we’re talking to him yesterday.”

“Don’t worry,” Sana said, crossing her arms. “I’m sure I can convince him.”

“So mysterious!” Vilde giggled. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Sana replied simply.

Her confidence seemed to be enough for Even, who turned his charming grin onto her. “Thank you.”

“It’s not for you.” She insisted, “It’s for Vilde. I mean, for Kosegruppa. We need a certain amount of members to be considered an official group by the school.”

“Of course.” Even nodded, his smile never wavering. “Thank you for your time, ladies.”

Eva watched as he sauntered off. How did this cool, handsome dude have it so bad for _Isak_?

“All the hot ones are always gay!” Vilde complained, shifting her salad around on her plate.

Sana scoffed, “You can do better than all those douchey pretty boys.” She deliberately took a large bite of her sandwich, waiting for Vilde to do the same.

“Yeah!” Eva agreed, taking a bite of her food as well. They all needed to pick up some slack after Noora had left, not realizing just how much of an impact the girl had on Vilde.

After Vilde had successfully taken a bite of her salad, Eva pulled out her phone. Going to their messaging conversation with Noora that was separate from the group chat.

**A boy has a crush on Isak**

**And?**

Eva rolled her eyes. Noora always acted like she didn’t care about gossip when she obviously did. Everyone did. Gossip is fun.

**He’s really handsome. We’re trying to get both of them to join that Kosegruppa Vilde has been talking about**

**Are you sure that’s what Isak wants?**

**Of course it is! He’ll totally love this guy. I think he’s hot and Isak and I clearly have the same taste in men. I mean we both liked Jonas and Penetrator Chris.**

**Isak didn’t have a thing with Chris remember? He was just trying to get them to beat up the Yakuza guys in revenge for beating up Jonas.**

**Just more proof that he did like Jonas**

**You should respect Isak’s privacy. He’s probably going through a lot right now and he doesn’t need you guys trying to force him into anything he doesn’t want.**

**We’re trying to help him, Noora!**

Eva rolled her eyes at her friend, always such a buzzkill. No wonder she was so miserable in London.

“Where is Chris?” Vilde wondered angrily. “I don’t understand how she manages to meet up with Kasper every day at lunch! Does he not have a life? Is he just hiding around school grounds waiting for her to be free?”

Eva laughed, she thought Kasper and Chris were cute. It was definitely better than Chris wanting to date _Isak_.

 

_Friday 7.10.16 19.15_

The whole Kosegruppa thing was definitely not Eva’s idea of a fun time. But friends support each other, and Vilde was really excited about it. And she was really cute when she got excited. So Eva smiled at everyone who walked in and welcomed them along with Vilde, trying to get them to take the buns she’d spent all night making.

Things weren’t really going well.

“Chris?”

Eva was surprised to see their friend actually show up, until Kasper came up behind her. Ever since they started dating, it was like they spent every moment together. Eva smiled politely at them, looking over curiously at Vilde who was awkwardly silent.

“Oh right,” Chris said when she realized Vilde’s expression. “Can Kasper join the meeting?”

“Kasper doesn’t really go to this school though…” Vilde started.

“Yeah, it’ll be fine.” Eva interrupted, now was not the time to confront Chris about her codependency. They had _just_ started dating. “Right, Vilde?”

Chris smiled at Eva and the two walked off to find somewhere to sit.

“It’s actually quite unhealthy that they have to be together every single second.” Vilde said, looking like she was about to start ranting. Eva was ready to stop her, when someone else came up to them and stopped her instead.

“Hey!” Even said, and boy, he was a sight for Eva’s sore eyes. She looked up at the boy, he was almost majestic. It was as if everyone in the room stopped to pay attention to him. Including, Eva noticed, Isak.

“Hi! How nice that you wanted to come.” Vilde said sweetly, trying to be as smooth as possible. Eva could tell she was restraining herself from looking over at Isak. “Yeah, so just, find yourself a seat… and then we’ll… we’ll get started.”

Even however, didn’t seem to have the same restraints, looking right at Isak and catching his eyes for a second. Eva almost felt embarrassed for her old friend just watching the moment.

“Do you want a bun maybe? I made them myself.” Vilde offered, barely anyone had taken her buns. Beside her, Eva could _feel_ Sana glaring at the tall boy, if he didn’t take a bun there’d be hell to pay.

Even smiled and took one, “Cool, I’m excited.” He walked over to where Isak was sitting. Eva’s heart clenched, excited to see their plan finally come to fruition. This was going to make this whole Kosegruppa thing worth it. Then Even sat _behind_ Isak.

“What the fuck.” She whispered to Sana. “We set this up for him and he sits _behind_ him?”

Sana shrugged nonchalantly, “Whatever, he can do what he wants. I just wanted to get more people here.”

Eva was unsatisfied by the response. Even Noora usually indulged her in discussing other people, despite all her talk about respecting privacy.

“Are those first years?!” Vilde whispered aggressively, referring to the group of three that just walked in. “Those are the ones who were at your house last weekend. Who do they think they are?!”

“Who cares who joins?” Sana shook her head.

Vilde looked positively scandalized. “I care! What’s the point of trying to have a cool group if it’s being invaded by first years! We’ll never be cool with them weighing our reputation down.”

“Vilde, I hate to break it to you.” Eva chuckled, “But just last year, _we_ were first years.”

“But we’re _not anymore_. That’s what matters. As second years --”

“Don’t you think it’s time we got started?” Sana said, cutting off yet _another_ first years rant. Eva didn’t know how many of them she was going to be able to take this year. She hoped Vilde would calm down their third year, but she suspected things would only get worse by the time Russ finally happened.

The meeting kicked off pretty awkwardly. Eva could physically feel Vilde’s nerves radiating off of her. The first “love” exercise was even worse, as Vilde made them all hold hands and say something nice about the person next to them.

About halfway through the meeting, Sana noticed that _someone_ was missing.

“Where the fuck did Isak go?” She asked, looking around. Everyone was split into groups of four, all doing trust falls on each other. Eva looked around too, spotting Even in a group with a girl who was having trouble falling into another boy’s arms and another boy who was not Isak.

“Did he leave? He was here earlier.” Eva said, “Maybe he just went to the bathroom.”

“I saw him leave before the first exercise.” Vilde offered, “I thought he would come right back.”

“That little bitch.” Sana hissed.

“Look, he can’t be gone.” Eva said, trying to calm down her friend. Why was Sana even so upset over this? She looked at the time on her phone, “Eskild is probably his ride home and he doesn’t get off work until 20:30.”

“Even!” Sana suddenly called, attracting the attention of everyone in the room, including the boy in question. She motioned for Even to come over. “Everyone go back to your trust falls!” She yelled as soon as Even made his way to them.

“Yes?”

“Go find Isak.” Sana demanded.

“Um…” Even looked around nervously.

Sana rolled her eyes, “He’s trying to ditch the meeting. Go find him.”

“But,”

“We went through all this trouble to make sure he’d be here for you, and you don’t even want to talk to him?” Sana asked, folding her arms across her chest. Eva felt scared _for_ Even, you did not want to be on the receiving end of her rage.

“What do I say?”

“Even,” Eva cut in, trying to be the voice of reason yet again. “I think you could say almost anything. He was totally staring at you when you walked in.”

Even shrugged, “That girl was flirting with him though…”

“Who, the first year?” Vilde asked, scorn clear in her voice.

“Uh, yeah, I think.”

“How many people joined _just_ to get to know _Isak_?” Vilde’s voice got higher the more offended she got.

“Did Isak seem interested?” Eva asked, talking over Vilde.

Even shrugged again, “I don’t know… not really.”

“Then what are you so worried about?” She asked, hoping a brief pep talk would do him good. “Just go talk to him.”

“And bring him back.” Sana added, still mad that he’d slipped out.

“Okay.” Even said, taking a deep breath. “Wish me luck.”

* * *

**Vilde**

_Wednesday 12.10.16 16.16_

“So!” Vilde squeaked as soon as she approached Eva, “Isak asked me about more Kosegruppa meetings, it’s a success!”

Eva laughed, “Or he just wants an excuse to see Even.”

Vilde frowned at the thought. She just wanted to run a successful club and be really popular and have the best bus in the history of Russ, was that so hard? But at least if Isak and Even start dating, she’ll have first dibs on the school’s brand new gay couple. They’ll be the talk of the school, and she’ll be able to say she got them together. How progressive!

“I do love gays!” She replied, optimistically. She jumped as she spotted Sana walking towards the two. “Hi Sana! Good news! Kosegruppa is a success!”

“Is that so?”

Vilde nodded, “Yes! I even got Isak to agree to let us host a party at his flat!”

“Really?” Eva asked, sounding surprised yet excited. “He _definitely_ just wants an excuse to hang out with Even.”

“Speaking of those two,” Sana said, sarcasm dripping from her every word. “I figured you guys would want to know, I saw Isak watching a video of Even when I came to biology the other day.”

“Sana!” Eva’s mouth dropped open, “Noora would be very upset if she knew even you were getting involved in this.”

“I’m not _involved_.” Sana rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest, “I just don’t like when Isak is going around using girls to cover up who he truly is.”

“Do you think he’s really… gay?” Vilde leaned in and whispered the last word, the only gay person she’d ever met in real life was Eskild. It was something she never really considered before last year. There was something about it that she was endlessly curious about.

“I mean,” Eva bit her lip, “I heard from Sara that she broke up with him because he kept saying he wanted to wait to have sex.”

Vilde nodded, of course. The two of them had always seemed so awkward together. He only ever wanted to kiss her when there was a bunch of people nearby. Vilde never really understood it, because sure, Sara was super pretty, but kissing in front of everyone is really tacky.

“I heard from that first year, Emma, that she tried to blow him at your party last week and he kept stopping her.” Vilde recounted the story she’d overheard about ten times by now. “She said it was so sweet that he had respect for her and wanted to wait.”

“That’s probably why she’s chasing after him.” Sana grimaced. “How stupid. What straight white teenage boy has _any_ respect for a girl?”

“She’s just some _naive_ first year!” Vilde agreed. She was so tired of these girls thinking they could do whatever they want! “Don’t they _know_ that there’s an order in place for a reason! They have to _earn_ the right to talk to second year boys and invite them to parties at your house!”

Vilde huffed as the two of her friends rolled their eyes at her. Did no one take anything seriously? This kind of stuff was important!

“Calm down, Vilde.” Eva said kindly, placing a soft hand on Vilde’s back. The blonde girl couldn’t help but melt under the touch of her friend. Eva’s pretty smile always seemed to have this weird effect on her that she couldn’t quite explain.

Sana looked at the two of them and smiled. It was that infuriating smile like she knew something you didn’t. It always put Vilde on edge. Couldn’t she just share her thoughts?

“Where’s Chris?” Sana said instead, looking around as if their fourth friend would appear out of nowhere.

Vilde huffed once again, pulling away from Eva’s touch. “She left immediately after school to go see her _boyfriend_.” She said, not bitterly at all thank you very much. “Who does she think she is? Was I this annoying when I was dating William?”

“You we’re never dating William.” Sana replied harshly.

“Who’s William?” Eva interrupted loudly, “I don’t know a William.”

Vilde turned to her, confused and ready to remind her friend about the boy that was pretty relevant all last year. But her brain seemed to melt as soon as her eyes met Eva’s playful gaze. She just smiled back, giggling along with the other two as they laughed at the comment.

 

_Friday 21.10.16 19.20_

It had taken a good hour to set up the black lights in the flat. Especially when Isak refused to help, leaving Vilde, Eva, and Sana to do all the work while Eskild went out to buy beer. Then he tried to refuse to let them put neon paint on him as well. Vilde didn’t understand why he even agreed to have the party if he was going to be so uncooperative. Couldn’t he see that she was trying to help _him_ too? And Chris wasn't even going to show up until after the party started, apparently too busy with _Kasper_.

The party was set to start at 18.30 but it only started really kicking off around 19.00. Vilde and Sana were manning the doorway and making sure to greet everyone as they came in. Eva had wandered off to get drunk at around 18.45. Vilde intended on standing by the door all night to make sure Penetrator Chris didn’t sneak his way in.

“It’s really quite creepy that he keeps showing up at our parties even though he’s graduated.” Vilde insisted.

“Eskild is in university though.” Sana said, gesturing towards the man in question, pulling a pink wig onto his head and cheering loudly. “Also, isn't it cooler to have older kids at our party?”

Vilde was saved from having to explain herself when the door opened to reveal Even with a very pretty girl in tow, her face covered in neon dots.

“Hi!” Vilde exclaimed, pulling him into an awkward hug.

“Hello girls.” He replied, placing a kiss on both her and Sana’s cheeks.

“Hi, I’m Sonja,” The girl said, speaking loudly to be heard over the music.

“This is my girlfriend.”

“Oh,” Vilde replied, looking at Sana with wide eyes. A girlfriend?

Sana blinked twice before glaring up at Even, who was too busy staring down Isak across the room to even notice. Isak, who was making out with that first year girl.

Vilde panicked, what about their plan? This wasn’t right. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Everything was slipping out of her control. In front of her, Even’s girlfriend was talking about how she graduated from Elvebakken and was the manager at a store now. Sana was nodding along politely.

Abruptly, Even cut across the three of them and plopped down on the couch where Isak and Emma were kissing.

Sonja stared after him, a weird expression on her face.

“Do you know that blond kid?” She leaned in to ask Vilde and Sana without shouting, not taking her eyes off her boyfriend. “The one with the pink stripes?” She gestured at her own cheeks to indicate where the stripes were on Isak’s face.

“Isak?” Vilde answered nervously. There’s no way Sonja knew, right? Was Even some kind of swinger? What had she gotten Isak into?

“Isak…” Sonja said to herself, almost exactly the way Even had when they told him his name. But her tone was different. “What’s he… who is he?”

“He's just a classmate of ours…” Vilde offered awkwardly, she had no idea what Sonja wanted her to say. Sonja didn't seem to know what she wanted either.

Across the room, Emma stood up and grabbed Isak’s arm, pulling him up to dance. Even got up right after, walking back over to his girlfriend.

“Hey, do you want to dance?”

“I’m gonna get something to drink first.” She replied, turning to the girls. “Where can I find one?”

“In the kitchen, through there.” Sana answered, pointing towards the kitchen. Sonja thanked them and made her way through the crowd. Even almost followed after her, but Vilde grabbed his arm before he could escape.

“Girlfriend?” She asked, frowning up at the tall boy.

Sana narrowed her eyes, “You got some nerve, boy. You told us you liked Isak. We all but set you up with him. And you’re cheating on this poor girl?”

“Look.” Even sighed, reaching a hand up to rub at his eye nervously. “I’m gonna break up with her. I promise.”

“That’s what they all say. And guess what? They never do.” Sana replied.

“I’ve been wanting to break up with her for a while now, really.”

“Save it.” Sana stopped him. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Any excuse Even was about to muster up was stopped when Sonja returned, two beer cans in her hands. She handed one to Even before pulling him onto the dance floor.

“All white boys are trash.” Sana declared.

Vilde sighed, not wanting to believe that, but it was hard when it seemed so true. She needed a drink. Maybe also she needed to find Eva and see if she was making out with anybody yet. Drunk kissing Eva always cleared her head.

* * *

**Noora**

_Thursday 27.10.16 19.21_

While the circumstances for coming home weren’t exactly ideal, Noora was happy to see her friends again. They were all sat on Eva’s bed, just like old times. It was only a year ago that they all became friends, but so much had happened between them, it honestly felt like it had been ages.

“Where’s Chris?” Noora frowned as Vilde poured herself and Eva both a glass of wine.

The three other girls groaned in unison.

“ _Chris_ apparently thinks her _boyfriend_ is more important than one of her best friends finally returning home from London!” Vilde said, taking a long sip of her wine.

Noora frowned, “Oh…”

“Speaking of boyfriends!” Eva said loudly, not liking the dejected look on her best friend’s face. “How are things going with Isak’s?”

Noora rolled her eyes, “Can’t you guys leave that poor boy alone?”

“Ugh, poor boy?” Sana said with disgust. “Please, every time I have to watch Isak pretend to like that first year girl, part of me dies inside.”

“Ooh, what happened?” Eva asked, shifting closer to Sana.

“Apparently,” Sana sighed, “Even and his girlfriend want to pre-game with Isak and Emma before the Halloween party on Friday.”

“Wait, girlfriend?” Eva asked, looking absolutely bewildered.

“You mean that girl from the party last week? He told us he was going to break up with her!” Vilde exclaimed.

“Surprise surprise, Even is just as shitty as all other teenage boys.” Sana replied, almost smugly.

Noora frowned, thinking back to last week, when she arrived back to the flat and found it absolutely trashed and deserted except for two boys. “Oh, was that guy with Isak when I got home Even?”

“What?!” Eva shouted.

At the same time, Vilde was shouting, “You didn’t tell us Even was there when you got home!”

“Okay, one, how was I supposed to know it was him?” Noora asked, trying to calm her friends down. “And two, Isak pretty much shoved him out the door the second he saw me, so it’s not like I got to know the guy or anything.”

Eva sat up excitedly, almost spilling her wine in the process. “What were they doing?”

“How am I supposed to know? They were in the kitchen then I accidentally slammed the door when I got in and they came out.”

“Do you think they were making out?” Vilde whispered, clearly scandalized.

“Isak helping a guy cheat on his girlfriend? Wouldn’t exactly surprise me.” Sana scoffed, crossing her arms.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Sana hesitated for a moment, “Nothing, Vilde…”

“I don’t want to be a part of this.” Noora absolved, hoping to finally stop the conversation. “We can’t force Isak out of the closet. We don’t even know if he’s gay!”

Eva rolled her eyes at Noora, looking at her knowingly. The other girls still didn’t know about what they’d seen on Isak’s phone last Christmas. “Who said anything about forcing?”

“Yeah, and besides,” Vilde added, guiltily biting her lip as she rambled. “We’re really helping Even. He’s our friend too, you know. He came up to us and told us he liked Isak.”

“Really?” Noora asked, not believing a word her friend was saying.

“It’s true! He wanted to know if Isak liked guys and if he was going to join Kosegruppa!”

Eva was nodding vigorously along with Vilde so Noora looked over at Sana.

“Unfortunately, she is telling the truth.”

Vilde and Eva grinned at each other then looked at Noora, as if they’d suddenly gained her approval to meddle in Isak’s life.

“But.” Sana said, gathering everyone’s attention once more. “I only agreed to help Even. I’m not keen on pressuring Isak or even helping him get a boyfriend if he _is_ gay.”

Vilde frowned, “You can’t help Even and _not_ Isak.”

“Sure I can.” Sana replied stubbornly.

“But…”

“I agreed to help Even get a chance with Isak, whatever he chooses to do from that point on his his decision.” Sana explained, “And if he chooses to date that boy even after getting to know him, that’s his prerogative, I guess.”

“”That boy”,” Eva chuckled, “What do you have against little Issy?”

Noora was curious too, especially since _Eva_ didn’t even seem to have much hatred towards the boy even though he’d ruined her relationship last year.

“I just feel like every time I start to like him, he does something to make me hate him.” Sana vaguely explained.

“What do you mean?” Noora wondered.

Sana sighed, “Yesterday he asked me if I was even religious. As if I can’t make decisions on my own.”

Noora flinched at the contempt in her voice. “He’s just... ignorant.”

“I know he’s ignorant. I don’t need you to make excuses for him.” Sana snapped back. “Besides, he’s clearly only scared of religion because he’s insecure about his sexuality. It’s so blatant, I’m surprised he thinks anyone thinks he’s straight.”

The comment was harsh, even for Sana. A thick wave of quiet tension filled the air.

“More wine, Eva?” Vilde asked awkwardly, finally breaking the silence. Eva cheered and held out her cup to be filled.

“So, tell me what else I’ve missed.” Noora said, desperately not wanting to talk about Isak anymore. “I wanna know about my girls, not some stupid boy!”

 

_Sunday 30.10.16 7.20_

Noora hadn’t been lying when she said she didn’t want to be involved in Isak’s love life. She really thought she’d find peace from Eva and Vilde’s weird obsession at home, but then Isak spent all Saturday holed up in his room. Eskild had gone to investigate, insisting that someone else was in there, those shoes outside were not Jonas’. Because apparently, he was some expert in Jonas’ footwear choices.

Then the boy that she’d seen at the party came shuffling out of Isak’s room early Sunday morning. And he was wearing Isak’s shirt… well actually, she was pretty sure that was _Eskild’s_ shirt that Isak had stolen at some point when he moved in. She watched in disbelief as he walked towards the bathroom.

Eskild opened the bathroom door as soon as Even approached, perfectly timed, “And who are you?” He wondered, flirtily.

“Oh!” Even said, smiling brightly at her flatmate. “I’m Even! I’m uh, Isak’s... friend?”

“Yeah? You sure about that?” Eskild replied, crossing his arms and giving Even an obnoxiously knowing look. Noora almost wanted to go drag Eskild away and save the poor boy, but she found herself curious to hear Even’s answer.

“I mean, sure.” Even replied, still smiling as if he’d just won the lottery. He also seemed to be bouncing on his toes, a morning person maybe? Not exactly the perfect match for Isak. “Do you think I could get in there?”

“By all means,” Eskild moved to the side, “Feel free to use our shower.”

Even chuckled as Eskild winked at him, “Thanks but no thanks, I actually need to be somewhere.”

He closed the door and immediately, Eskild came running to the kitchen. He clearly hadn’t expected Noora to already be standing there, listening to the whole exchange.

“ _Noora_ ? Invading _my_ private conversation with Even?” Eskild teased, “You’ve _changed_.”

“Eskild.” She scolded, smiling fondly at her friend. “Was that Even?”

“Mmm, do you know him?” Eskild asked, his eyes lighting up at the idea of gossip.

Noora shrugged, looking nervously at the bathroom door. She didn’t need Even to come walking out and hear her talking about him. “Kind of…”

“Kind of? What does that mean, Noora?” Eskild frowned. “I need to _know_ , Noora. I didn’t take Isak under my wing for him to turn out straight, we all know that.”

“Eskild,” She warned.

“I mean, I would love Isak no matter what.” He said in an excessively monotonous voice. “He’s my son and I love him unconditionally.”

“I didn’t realize I was meeting the parents.” Even suddenly appeared behind Eskild, making the other man jump.

“Whoa, don’t sneak up behind a man unless you have naughty intentions, Even.” Eskild said, biting his lip in a way that he clearly thought was sexy. Noora rolled her eyes, pulling her friend by the back of his shirt away from the boy.

“Eskild just thinks he’s Isak’s fairy godmother since he “rescued him” from some predators in a bar one night.” Noora explained, not really wanting to reveal more about Isak than was necessary. But at the same time, what had Even meant when he said “meeting the parents”? That’s very… boyfriend-y.

“Oh yeah, Isak told me about that.” Even nodded, still bouncing on his toes. He looked like he had enough energy to run a marathon. He glanced at Isak’s closed door, almost nervously. “I’m sorry to leave so soon, but I do need to be somewhere right now.”

“It was nice having you.” Noora said, not really knowing what exactly to say.

Eskild nodded, “Come back anytime you want!”

“Thank you!” Even replied sunnily, before hastily leaving the flat.

As soon as the door shut, Eskild turned to face Noora. “Okay, spill.”

“I don’t really know much about him…” She did not need Eskild trying to force Isak out of the closet too. He’d miraculously been pretty good about not pressuring Isak so far, but this would probably be his tipping point.

“You’re lying to me.” He insisted. “Tell me the truth, Noora. I thought we were friends.”

She turned away from him, walking to the sink instead. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I can tell you know something, Noora!”

She kept silent, grabbing a sponge and a bucket from under the sink. She needed to clean every inch of this place before she could feel comfortable here again.

“If you don’t tell me, I’ll just call Eva.” Eskild threatened. “Or maybe Vilde, she always knows all the hot gossip.”

“Why are you always so invested in high school drama, huh?” Noora asked.

“So, they _do_ know!” Eskild smirked, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Noora groaned in frustration. “Look, okay. I’ll tell you.”

“Yes!”

“All I know is that apparently when Vilde made that Kosegruppa, he came to her and asked if Isak was going to join.” She left out the part where he asked if Isak liked boys, still not really believing that had happened.

But that was enough for Eskild, “Oh my god! Our little gayby is growing up, Noora!” He actually sounded as if he was going to cry. “Fuck him though! Since when do closeted gay boys get to have a guy as hot as that crushing on them? He must be running off because he finally realized how gross Isak is after spending an entire day in that disgusting room.”

Noora giggled, “You wish.”

“I do… I do wish.” Eskild sighed, “So… when do you think Isak will rise from the dead?”

“You’re _not_ interrogating him.” She said.

Eskild gasped in mock offense. “I have every right to know about who stays in this flat. I pay for one third of the rent just like everyone else. Actually, speaking of rent…”

“I know, I know.” She sighed. “Look if William doesn’t come in a week, I’ll start paying again, okay? For now, just be happy that someone will actually be cleaning around here again. This place is a pigsty.”

* * *

**Vilde**

_Friday 4.11.16 22.00_

Vilde didn’t even know why she was humoring this _first year_ party. She was getting pretty tired of this Emma girl. Not only did she not know her place, but she was also ruining Isak and Even’s romance. Eva had wanted to get drunk though, and they didn’t have any alcohol of their own, and this first year party was the only party happening, and Eva can always seem to convince Vilde to do anything.

Sana, Noora, and Chris hadn’t even come along, all too busy doing other things. Vilde had been kind of excited to spend some time partying with Eva, then the other girl had ditched her as soon as she saw Penetrator Chris was there. What kind of creep shows up at a first year party when they’re supposed to be in university. Did he really have no life?

Vilde had huffed by herself for a while, nursing a gross can of beer because _first years_ weren’t classy enough to supply wine. Then she found herself just standing by the door and acting as a bouncer. It was a position she was familiar with, she loved feeling as if she had authority. Who cares if this technically isn’t her party to turn people away from?

“Hey! Vilde, right?” Sonja had greeted her happily when she and Even arrived at the party. Vilde put on a fake smile and glared at Even when Sonja pulled her into an uncomfortable hug. But Even looked like he didn’t really want to be there as much as she didn’t.

“Babe, I’m gonna get us a drink, okay?” Sonja said, turning to Even. “You can have one beer tonight.” She sounded stern, as if she was his mother.

“What happened to wanting to break up with her?” Vilde inquired as soon as Sonja was out of earshot.

She expected Even to look guilty and make a bunch of excuses, but instead he just looked tired and sighed heavily. “I can’t…”

“What? What can’t you do?” She asked, sounding more genuinely curious than interrogative than she intended. She just didn’t understand. They set everything up for Even, what was taking him so long?

“You don’t understand, Vilde.” Even snapped. Then he rubbed aggressively at his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“I can try!” She insisted. Vilde need to know she didn't invest so much time and effort into a failure.

"I don't think that things are going to work out between me and Isak." Even said, looking incredibly disheartened. Had Isak turned the boy down? Was he still pretending to be straight?

Before Vilde could ask him anything else, Sonja was coming back. She pulled Even away and the two went to talk to Emma. Vilde watched them for a while, until these two self-important first year boys came to try to man the door instead. They tried to flirt with her, but she turned them down. Then one of them managed to score her a glass of wine, so she allowed herself to at least enjoy the attention. As long neither of them tried to hook up with her. She had standards.

The night was pretty uneventful until Isak and his friends showed up, clearly already drunk. The two boys started making a fuss about not letting them in. Vilde didn’t really pay attention, because Magnus was making eyes at her. And he was pretty cute… she guessed.

She saw Isak looking uncomfortable behind his friends, so she decided to help him out. “It’s okay, I know them.” He probably just wanted to get in and see Even. They probably agreed to meet there or something.

Vilde rolled her eyes as the boys continued to rant on about being invited or something. As if first years got to decide who went to their parties. Emma should be honored to have second years at her party.

“My name is Isak, and I’m in the second year, and I know Emma. She’s in the first year.” Isak was suddenly saying firmly. “Just let me talk to her.”

Clearly, he wanted to see Even. He was even offering to leave his friends outside while he went in. It was cute. Vilde loved gay boys.

After Isak went in, Magnus pushed Jonas out of the way to talk to Vilde. She allowed the boy to flirt with her. He was asking her all these awkward questions about hooking up, but she thought his virginity was charming.

Then Isak came storming outside. Then Isak pushed Mahdi. Then Isak ran off without his friends.

“What the fuck just happened?” Magnus asked as the boys and Vilde all stood in stunned silence.

“You guys can go in.” Vilde said, giving the reluctant first year bouncers a look. “I need to go talk to someone.”

She found Even kissing Sonja in a slightly secluded area by a closet. Vilde wasted no time breaking them up, “I’m sorry, can I talk to Even real quick?”

Luckily, Sonja seemed to be pretty drunk, and she just giggled and wandered off.

“What did you do to Isak?” She asked, her voice more shrill than firm. She needed to get better at being intimidating.

Even shook his head, confused, “What do you mean?” Then his expression changed to something more, scared? “Is he here? Where is he?”

“He was here, and then he came running out seconds later and got in a fight with one of his friends!” Vilde shouted, the music was so loud she almost felt as if she wasn’t even making any noise. “What did you do?” She asked again.

“I didn’t even see him…” Even said, so quietly Vilde almost didn’t hear him. “He must have seen me and Sonja.”

“Did you lie to him?”

“I… no,” Even said, clearly hesitating and choosing his words carefully. “Not really.”

“Well, whatever happened, you better fix it!” She insisted. “I’m not gonna let you hurt my friend!” And hurt her chances at orchestrating the getting together of the school’s new gay power couple. Did Even ever think of anyone other than himself?

Why didn’t anyone understand how important all this stuff was?! Did they want to look back at these three years and think about how _boring_ it all was? Vilde rolled her eyes, groaning aloud and storming away from the tall boy.

She needed to find Eva and get out of this stupid first year party.

 

_Wednesday 16.11.16 10.07_

“Ooh! See those two boys?”

Vilde’s ears perked up, looking towards where the girl in front of her in line was pointing.

“What about them?” The girl’s friend asked.

There was nothing wrong with a little eavesdropping on someone else’s conversation, Vilde rationalized. Especially when they were talking about her friend. The girl was definitely pointing at where Isak and Even stood, looking a bit uncomfortable.

“They’re _gay_.” The first girl whispered.

The second girl gasped, “How do you know?”

“Emma told me. She’s friends with the tall one’s girlfriend. Apparently he cheated on her with him.”

Vilde furrowed her eyebrows. Had something happened between them that she didn’t know about? Maybe they _had_ made out after the Kosegruppa party.

“Doesn’t look like they’re very happy together.” The second girl said as Isak abruptly walked out of the cafeteria. Even looked dejected as he walked away too, heading towards the bathrooms.

“Well, they kind of deserve it.” The first girl shrugged. “Cheating is cheating.”

“But gay guys are so cute.” The second girl said. “They probably have a tragic Romeo and Juliet love story.”

Vilde could only take so much, she needed to get out of line or she was going to end up butting into the conversation. She quickly made her way to the table the girls usually sat at. Eva was already taking a bite of a sandwich.

“Hey, are you not getting anything?” She asked, her mouth half full. “You need to eat, Vilde.”

“I know, but I just heard two girls talking about Isak and Even!”

Eva sat up at the mention of the two boys. Vilde loved having Eva who understood how important getting the two of them together was. Even if she didn’t share Vilde’s exact motives.

“Dish!”

“They were saying that they were gay together and Even cheated on his girlfriend with Isak.” Vilde reported. “They said that they heard it from Emma who heard it from Sonja herself.”

“Is that Even’s girlfriend?” Eva asked.

Vilde nodded, she had forgotten that the other girl had been too drunk to actually meet Sonja whenever they partied together.

“I guess that’s why people are saying Isak punched Mahdi out for being a homophobe on Friday.” Eva added.

“Who’s a homophobe?” Sana asked, putting her tray down on the table and taking a seat. “Are you not eating, Vilde?”

“I’ll get something later.” Vilde replied firmly. She didn’t get why they were always on her case about eating. She was just trying to be healthy and not eat unnecessarily. Sometimes she just wasn’t hungry at lunch, there was nothing wrong with skipping a meal every once in a while.

Sana looked unimpressed.

“Everyone is saying that Mahdi is a homophobe.” Eva said, answering her question and taking the heat off Vilde.

Sana rolled her eyes, “As if a minority in this white ass country would be so prejudiced.”

“Yeah, Mahdi is super friendly every time I talk to him.” Eva agreed.

“I saw Isak push him at the party.” Vilde mentioned. “It was because he made some joke about Isak having a family get together? I didn’t really get why Isak got so mad. I assumed Even said something to upset him.”

“His family?” Eva asked, suddenly looking less excited about gossiping and more serious.

Vilde shrugged, “Yeah, because Isak wanted to leave and they hadn’t even gotten into the party yet. So Mahdi said it was because Isak had a family gathering to go to.”

Eva looked pensive but didn’t say anything, frustrating Vilde. “What’s with Isak’s family?”

“Nothing.” Eva answered, maybe a bit too quickly, before changing the subject. “So, are they, like, out of the closet now?”

“Maybe I should ask!” Vilde offered, already pulling out her phone, ready to Facebook message Isak.

Sana quickly shook her head and placed her hand over Vilde’s phone. “No.”

“Why not?”

“You can’t just… ask if someone is gay, Vilde.” Sana scoffed. “Go get something to eat. I’m tired of listening to you two talk about Isak.”

“Well, I hope you’re excited to listen to Chris talk about her sex life,” Eva joked, pointing behind Sana where Chris was giddily approaching their table. “Because here she comes.”

As predicted, Chris immediately launched into a tale of her and Kasper’s weekend, involving a lot of experimental sex positions and lube. Vilde quickly excused herself to go get some food just so she wouldn’t have to listen to it.

* * *

**Sana**

_Tuesday 22.11.16 13.30_

Sana was _not_ one to admit defeat, especially because she was never wrong anyway. But maybe, just _maybe_ , she might have been a little harsh on Isak. In all honesty, her lab partner was kind of growing on her. He was pretty smart and was stubborn enough to stand up for himself, even when he wasn’t even quite sure what he was standing up for. She knew Isak was going through a lot. It was no excuse for some of his behavior, but if he proved himself worthy, he deserved a second chance.

That being said, he hadn’t yet quite proven himself worthy yet. But Sana still felt some affection towards him, despite her best efforts. Even when they were fighting over what answer to put for their work, she felt… fond.

Then Isak got a text. Normally, Sana tended to respect the privacy of someone’s phone, unless it was necessary to snoop. When she saw Vilde’s name on the screen, she decided snooping would be necessary.

**I hope you don’t find this question to be rude, but is it true that you’re gay?**

Sana had to stop herself from groaning in frustration at her friend. What kind of idiot was Vilde? She’d _told_ her to leave it alone. Why didn’t anyone listen to her when she was always right?

“What’s the next question?” Sana asked smoothly as Isak all but snatched his phone off the table and put it in his pocket. He didn’t need to know that she’d seen the message, but he didn’t seem to buy the act.

Isak distractedly read out the question, clearly upset. Sana almost had to grind her teeth to stop from doing something to comfort him. It was a familiar feeling, wanting to protect her friends. But Sana never really considered Isak her _friend_.

When the teacher asked them to turn in their work, Sana took the responsibility. She scribbled their names hastily at the top of the page and turned the paper in. She needed to have a talk with Vilde.

She never wanted to be a part of this whole thing with Isak’s sexuality. She’d always suspected he was gay, hearing rumors around school and watching him awkwardly interact with girls, but she never thought it was something spectacularly important. She certainly never thoughts he’d be here, feeling for the kid and on her way to tell off her friend for upsetting him.

This wasn’t about Isak, it was about teaching Vilde how to have tact. That was a good excuse. No one needed to know about Sana’s soft spot until she was ready to fully trust him.

 

_Sunday 27.11.16 21.30_

Mindlessly browsing her Instagram feed was a pleasant way for Sana to take a break from the homework she needed to complete before tomorrow. Nothing particularly caught her eye until a picture of Even came across her screen. Posted by one isakyaki of all people.

In it, Even was holding a video game controller and wearing a flannel shirt that Sana could have sworn she saw Isak wearing earlier on Magnus’ Instagram. The caption said “The moment before rage #fifa” and the first comment below it was from Jonas, saying “cute”.

Sana felt a bit of pride welling up fondly in her chest. This was a statement if anything, especially since the whole school was saying they were together. It was nice to see the boy stop pretending to be something he wasn’t.

She also felt perhaps a bit of regret about the things she said to him. Snapping at him when he tried to call her religion homophobic wasn’t exactly her proudest moment. It probably didn’t help him feel much better about the idea of accepting himself. Sana didn’t know what she hated more, admitting she was wrong or possibly making Isak doubt his true self.

Isak wasn’t a bad person, and she knew that logically. Even if he was an idiot sometimes, most boys were. Sana supposed maybe Isak wasn’t the worst boy she’d ever met. Maybe she kind of liked him and wanted him to be happy and safe, and to date Even. But no one else needed to know that.

* * *

**Vilde**

_Monday 5.12.16 11.39_

Vilde’s day was going pretty boring and annoying, as Mondays were wont to do. But it took an interesting turn when she heard three first years talking about Even on her way to lunch. She, of course, stopped in her tracks and hid behind the lockers so she could eavesdrop, taking out her phone to look inconspicuous. She’d been so excited when Isak posted that picture of Even on his Instagram. All last week the two had been flirting coyly with each other, clearly thinking that they were being secretive.

“I heard that he’s crazy.”

Vilde was taken aback by the accusation. She’d spoken to Even many times and he was perfectly kind and sane.

The second girl scoffed, “No way.”

“It’s true!” The third girl added, “I have a cousin who goes to Elvebakken, where he used to go, and once he lost it and started writing crazy shit on their Facebook wall.”

The first girl was nodding her head. “Yeah, and this past weekend, apparently he got arrested for running naked around Grønland.”

“Didn’t his boyfriend post a picture of them together on his Instagram story this weekend?” The second girl wondered in disbelief.

“Maybe he lost it on Isak and that’s why he’s not in school today.” The third girl speculated.

Vilde gasped, Isak _wasn’t_ in school today. The three girls turned to look at her, hearing the sudden outburst. Vilde laughed nervously and held up her phone, which was turned off, “Just got some shocking news…”

The girls clearly didn’t believe her.

“Well, off to lunch now.” Vilde announced, walking quickly towards the cafeteria, and making a beeline to their table.

“Where have you been, Vilde?” Eva asked as she approached. “We were starting to think you went to yell at Chris for ditching us for Kasper during lunch _again_.”

“Much more important news!” Vilde exclaimed, taking a seat. “Even is _crazy_.”

“What?” Eva laughed while Sana just looked unimpressed.

“He apparently lost it in his old school and that’s why he transferred here!” Vilde explained, maybe extrapolating a bit to fill in the blanks. “And this past weekend he lost it again and that’s why Isak isn’t in school today.”

“Do you believe everything anyone says, Vilde?” Sana snarked.

Eva nodded, “That is a bit of a stretch. Even’s a nice guy.”

“Isak texted me this morning and said he was skipping school.” Sana said, “Even’s not here either, they’re probably ditching together to have sex or whatever.”

“That’s much more plausible.” Eva nodded.

“But that girl said that her cousin went to Even’s old school and he went crazy and was writing a bunch of bad stuff on their Facebook wall.” Vilde insisted.

“What reason do you have to believe these people, Vilde?”

“I mean, why would they lie?” Vilde shrugged. “They’re first years, it’s not like they have a personal connection with Even.”

“Did you ever think maybe, they just want to start shit?” Sana said, condescendingly. “Because Isak and Even are all everyone is talking about and they want to be known for finding more dirt on them?”

“Look,” Eva butted in, trying to keep the peace. “I’ll text Noora and ask her what she knows. I mean she lives with Isak, so…”

“Fine, while you’re doing that, Vilde can get some lunch.” Sana smiled fake-sweetly at her friend. Somehow managing to be both harsh and kind at the same time. It was a gift. It kind of got Vilde’s heart racing. Reluctantly, she got up and got herself a sandwich.

When she returned, Eva and Sana were both looking worryingly at Eva’s phone.

“What did Noora say?” Vilde asked.

“Um, she said she didn’t want to reveal much of Isak’s business but something happened between him and Even and she wanted some time alone.”

Vilde was filled with conflicting feelings, between being happy that she was right but sad that Isak and Even weren’t going to be the love story she wanted.

“She also said Eskild is in full dad mode and is making all of them be extra nice to Isak.” Eva added. “That’s so sad, I wonder what happened?”

“Well, obviously, it’s true that he went crazy!” Vilde said. “I mean, Isak posted that picture of them together at some hotel and the girls said he was running naked around Grønland so they must have happened on the same day!”

“Maybe we should give Even the benefit of the doubt.” Eva shrugged, clearly not wanting to let go of her gay love story just yet.

 

_Torsdag 8.12.16 23.02_

Vilde immediately panicked when she got three messages in quick succession in return from Isak. She'd made an executive decision to tell him about the rumors she'd heard, despite everyone saying she shouldn't. It was wrong to keep such a secret from her friend.

 **But what if you fucked up** **  
****Would you like people to spread rumors about it a year later?** **  
** **Grow up Vilde**

Why was he getting so worked up? She was just trying to help!

**Hello, no need to get mad, I was just telling you as a friend**

The longer Isak didn’t reply to her, the more nervous she got. Now she really messed up. She honestly just thought she was helping him. If she was dating someone who was crazy she’d want to know! It’s not like she was telling them to break up or anything, she just thought he should be aware.

After about a half hour of no reply, Vilde exited out of her conversation with Isak and went to the one with Eva. The other girl always knew how to calm her down.

**Eva help I’ve upset Isak I was only trying to help**

**Calm down, can you Skype right now? Call me**

Vilde was grateful for the prompt response. She pulled out her laptop and booted up Skype, calling Eva. Just seeing the girl's face settled Vilde down, even if she was just out of the shower and her hair was wrapped in a towel. 

“Tell me what happened.” Eva said calmly as soon as they connected.

“I was just telling him what I heard about Even because I don’t think it’s right for him to be dating someone who might be crazy and he doesn’t even know about it! And then he got all mad at me and told me to grow up!”

Eva nodded, “It’s going to be okay, Vilde.”

“It’s not! Now he’s going to hate me!”

“Nobody is going to hate you, just apologize to him.” Eva said, as if it was that easy.

“He’ll never forgive me!”

“Maybe he won’t, but the first step to trying is apologizing.”

How was that supposed to help? She needed a definite solution, not one that could possibly be pointless.

“Vilde.” Eva said, as if she could hear her friend’s thoughts racing. “Chill. Isak has fucked up so many times before, I couldn’t even count. But every time, he apologizes and he gets forgiven. If you apologize, he will forgive you.”

“How can you be so sure?” She felt like Eva always knew what she was doing. She was always so cool ever since she broke up with Jonas.

“I know Isak, Vilde.” Eva giggled, “He seems grumpy, but he’s secretly very soft.”

“Okay…” Vilde agreed, taking a few calming breaths. “Thank you, Eva. You always know what to do.”

Eva laughed, “No I don’t!”

“You do so!”

“Vilde, it’s all an act.” Eva insisted. “I just pretend to know what I’m doing.”

“Well, you’re very good at that. Can you teach me?”

* * *

**Chris**

_Fredag 16.12.16 19.19_

So maybe Chris was being a bit of an asshole to her friends lately. But it wasn’t her fault, she was finally getting some dick! They should be happy for her! Believe it or not, not everyone can handle a bitch as bad as her, but Kasper had proven himself more than worthy.

But she’s not supposed to think about him right now. She agreed to come to, and not bring Kasper, this Christmas party at Eskild and Noora’s place. Apparently, Isak lived with them now, she had no idea when that happened.

As she soon realized, ditching her friends all the time led to her never knowing what they were talking about. So she found she didn’t really have much to say while they were decorating and making cookies.

“Hey girls.” An unfamiliar deep voice said as a tall man entered the kitchen. Was that one of the guys from Kosegruppa? Why was he here?

“Hi Even.” The girls, except Chris, chorused back.

“Ah, Chris, right?” Even said as he turned to Chris. “I don’t believe we ever officially met. I’m Even.”

“Right…” Chris said, looking at the other girls for some answers, but they were all just looking at Even adoringly.

“I’ll get out of your way in a second,” Even said, “I’m just grabbing a snack.”

“Will you be joining us for the party, Even?” Vilde asked.

“Maybe.” Even shrugged, grabbing a bag of chips from Isak’s shelf of the cabinet. He was going to be pissed when he found out. He walked back towards the hallway. “It smells good in here, I’ll definitely come get a couple of those cookies.”

What the fuck just happened? Was he hooking up with Eskild or something? Did he also live here? How many high school students lived in this flat?

“Is it weird that I’m so proud of Isak for finally coming out?” Eva wondered aloud as she decorated one of the many penis shaped cookies.

What the fuck?

Sana shrugged, “No, I feel the same.”

What the fuck?!

“Wait… coming out?” Chris asked. How much had she missed? Did that term mean something else now? “As in… gay?”

“Yeah…” Eva answered with a laugh. “Why do you think we’re making these dick cookies and gay gingerbread men?”

“Since when is Isak gay?!” Chris exclaimed. Was she in the fucking Twilight Zone?

The girls all burst into laughter and did not answer her question.

“I’m serious!”

“That’s what you get for not hanging out with us ever, Chris.” Vilde said, a twinge of actual bitterness was clear behind her playful tone.

“Yeah,” Eva agreed, “We’ve been fully invested in setting Isak up with Even for like three months.”

“Even?!” Chris questioned incredulously, “That guy from before? He’s with _Isak_?!”

“Did you not see Isak’s Instagram?” Noora teased. “I thought you had notifications on for him?”

“No!” Chris shook her head, “I turned off the notifications out of respect for Kasper.”

Noora was already pulling out her phone and bringing up Isak’s Instagram page. She clicked on the picture he’d posted a few hours earlier of Even kissing his cheek.

“I mean, if that’s not coming out, I don’t know what is.” Eva giggled as Noora showed her phone to the awestruck Chris.

“I honestly thought he was coming out when he posted that picture of Even wearing his shirt a couple weeks ago.” Sana said. “I mean, with all the rumors going around about them at the time. It was like a confirmation.”

“He also posted that story of them together at a hotel or something.” Eva added, pulling out her phone a little guiltily, “I took a screenshot of it.”

The two brought of the respective pictures and showed them to Chris, whose jaw was hanging open.

“How in the world did I miss that he’s gay?!”

“I pretty much knew when the Ouija board said it.” Vilde shrugged.

Eva made eye contact with Noora before saying, “Yeah, I guess it’s not that bad to say that I knew last year that he liked Jonas.”

“Jonas is gay too?!” Chris all but screamed.

“No!” The girls all answered in unison.

“Isak just liked him.” Eva explained, smirking. “Trust me, he’s _not_ gay.”

“I need to sit down.” Chris said, walking towards a chair. “I feel lightheaded. Does anyone have any beer. Time to get this party started.”

“This actually isn’t really going to be a party-party… more of a get together.” Vilde said, biting her lip.

Chris rolled her eyes, leave it to Vilde to act like they’re 30 year olds instead of teenagers.

“ _No_ alcohol?”

“Not _no_ alcohol, just, don’t get smashed.” Vilde answered, handing Chris a beer from the refrigerator.

Chris cracked open the can and took a long sip. She could feel Vilde losing her mind next to her, but she didn’t give a shit. Isak Valtersen was _gay_.

“The whole time I was trying to get with him…” Chris said, looking at her friends. “He was gay?”

They nodded solemnly, though all clearly trying to hold back laughter.

“I can’t believe my man is gay.”

“Well, Kasper is your man now, isn’t he?” Eva asked.

“Of course he is!” Chris insisted. “But what if he’s also gay? What if I’m only into gay dudes?”

Again, the girls all laughed instead of answering her worries.

“You bitches!”

“Chris.” Noora was the first to calm down, “If everything you’ve told us about Kasper is true, he is _not_ gay.”

“Yeah, Isak couldn’t even get it up for a first year practically begging to blow him.” Eva snorted.

“So, that’s just how he was able to resist my charm.” Chris said. She knew there had to be some logical reason behind it. After all, she was the baddest bitch in this school, any guy would be lucky to have her.

“Can we get back to the cookies now?” Vilde said, pulling another batch out of the oven. “Everyone should be here soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the end where I beg you to leave me feedback because I am desperate for both approval and criticism.


End file.
